There is still insanity, in the year 2013
by Toxicmind
Summary: An idiotic look at a possible future for IZ, where Zim has taken over and Dib is a rebel. Cliche huh? Ch 6 the last chapter EVER created, and it is finally posted. CHECK IT OUT! PG13 for swearing.
1. The Struggle Continues

I revised this, I swear. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.  

Yeah… that's it, I have nothing witty nor sarcastic to say. But you know, if some one DEMANDS that there be a Disclaimer that goes on for 3 pages basically stating that I don't Invader Zim, and that I'm poor and obsess over Jhonen Vasquez, just tell me in the review section and I'll add it in a later chapter. After all, I write to serve! 

In the Year 2013 there is Still Insanity

Chapter one. The struggle continues

Year: 2013.

All together, Zim waited 6 years for the Irken Armada to show up, which all was pretty good for the impatient Irken. However after a while, he began to wonder if they got stuck in traffic, and he couldn't figure out why they weren't returning his calls. Eventually he became fed up and decided to impress the tallest by getting a head start on world domination. 

As amazing as it sounds, 6 years _was long enough for an Irken to gain some intelligence and he finally had an evil, and foolproof plan to take over the earth, once and for all. It wasn't that hard once he put his mind to it, which was now filled with at least a little knowledge. Humans are not exactly the brightest species in the crayon box, after all._

Zim based his plan off of his past experience, and it all revolved around one key element:

            Hamsters. 

            The alien mutated cute and cuddly hamsters into cute and cuddly human-sized fighting machines that obeyed his every command. How he got them to actually work is beyond me. Zim sent the flufftabulous army off and humanity didn't even have a chance. They couldn't resist the cuteness of the almighty hamsters, and if they did, they were simply destroyed. After that it didn't take long for the entire human race to fall into Zim's gloved hand. (Well…Heck, why not?)

            The earth soon became a place of chaos and destruction!! After all, isn't that how most of these futuristic stories go? Most of the human population became slaves for Zim, and those few who escaped lived on the streets as insane hobos. There was little food and lots of filth in the cities. Except for, of course, Zim's palace—in the middle of the planet's capital, "Zimtopia"--which was perfectly spotless.

            The future of Earth seemed bleak, however there was one hope. One boy…who had been fighting Zim ever since the beginning. One boy…free of Zim's claw. One boy…who was the leader of a cool underground resistance! And that boy was: 

Dib.

            "I TOLD YOU!!! I TOLD YOU ALL!!! BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME??? NOOOOOOO!!! Aliens don't exist! Blah blah blah! You're insane Dib. BUT NOW YOU BELIEVE ME!!! NOW THAT IT'S **TOO LATE!!!!**"

            The earth is doomed.

            "Be quiet Dib. I'm trying to get past this level," his sister, Gaz said. She was quite upset that Dib had suddenly started shouting at no one for no reason. He made it very hard to concentrate on what was truly **important**, and it was already bad enough that he made her join this stupid "rebel alliance" thing. 

            "How could you still be playing that game when the _earth is at stake_!!"

            "Can't you just be quiet?" Gaz asked, clearly on the verge of destroying him.

Torque Smakee was not interested in this little fight, "Whatever, I'm going to go lift things."

Keef, for the millionth time, bounded up to Dib pleading, "Zim couldn't have taken over the earth," he held up a cage with a rabid squirrel growling in it, "He's right here!" 

            Dib looked at the squirrel, and then at Keef, and then at the squirrel. The squirrel threw himself at the bars and let out a horrific scream, "Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" 

The pale boy gulped and looked around his underground base for something to change the subject. Then suddenly, he realized something, "Hey, were did Squee go?"

---

**Meanwhile:**

Squee wandered the streets, still wearing the little-Squee outfit he had to visit his past self. He looked around desperately and shouted, "Hello? Does anyone here know who I am? I still haven't recovered all of my memory! And my spine is in terrible pain! Please! Could someone help? Hello?"

--

            When nobody answered, Dib decided to put Squee out of his mind for now. After all, he had his new plan to tend to. He stood up on his soapbox and addressed the members of his Alien Resistance Team. 

"Okay everyone, I have figured a new plan that is sure to defeat Zim! It is incredibly dangerous, but it is worth the risk! If we all work together, we should win! So, who's with me!!"

            Gaz played her video game and Keef fed "Zim." Nobody seemed to be paying attention to Dib, even though he was standing on a soapbox. Dib was about to scream again, when suddenly Squee stumbled through the door. 

            "Ah! Agent Squee! How did the plan to warn your past self go?"

            "AUUGG!! My spine!!! It's **melting!!!** Nooooo!!" Squee screamed and passed out. Medics hurried in and took him away on a stretcher.  Dib blinked, and looked back at the rest of his resistance. They were paying attention to nothing besides themselves. Dib sighed, and gave up for the night.  

To be continued…

**Author Note!**

            Geeze! This was freaking messed up before! I never write too much fanfic, as you can probably tell by looking in my profile thing, but I always personally liked this series. But then, a while ago, I looked back in my files, and re read this, and I found out that it was total shit. Pardon my French. I really freakin messed up those tenses! However, my love for this series provoked me to edit it. So here it is. Hopefully it will no longer cause you people as much pain.  


	2. The Tallest Irken on the Planet is Obvio...

There is still insanity, in the year 2013 

By Keres 

Chapter two. The Tallest Irken on the Planet is Obviously the Leader…

…And Zim, being the only Irken on the planet, ruled by default. He stood 7 feet tall, so that he could look intimidating to all the pathetic humans. A rather large group of human slaves gathered outside of the large castle and waited for him to speak. They were all summoned here for their alien leader's speech. Zim walked out on the balcony and grinned at their forced cheers. 

"Thank you, my loyal slave monkeys!" He called to them all grandly. The Floating Video Camera Robots, also known as FVCRs, swarmed around Zim. "I am here to address the work policy. Some of you have complained that you have been given too much work. So after thinking it over, I have decided…"

 There was a pause, and the people looked hopeful, thinking he that he might give them less work. "I have decided to increase your work. Laziness will not be tolerated! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" 

            "But…" One poor pitiful worker stammered, "We already work 20 hours a day, and 7 days a week."

            "There are still four more hours that can be used that _were wasted on your human 'sleeping,'" The alien dictator scoffed, "Guards! Take that man away." _

The screaming man was taken away and the rest of the guards pointed their guns at the crowd. The audience immediately cheered and applauded as their leader went inside. He closed the curtain and laughed as most diabolical villains do in their spare time.   

Zim had hardly taken two steps inside when GIR flew past him on a robot piggy. Now that his master was the leader of Earth, he got all the cool toys he wanted, and the moon. However today he felt like being on the earth, instead of ruling his colony of termites on earth's natural satellite. GIR made the piggy do a sharp turn and aimed straight at Zim, who angrily screamed at the robot to stop. There was a sickening "Crunch!" and "Crash" and "Pop" heard as they collided. 

Zim sat up and looked at his legs. Underneath his robes, they looked contorted and deformed. "Gasp! They're broken! GIR you broke them!" The alien threw off his robe, revealing two long stilts instead of long legs. "You broke my stilts! Now those filthy humans have to make more!" He said enraged. Even though he hadn't grown even an inch in all his time on Earth, Zim still refused to be shorter than any _human. Especially not while they were looking at him. _

GIR ignored his master, and cried bitterly because his piggy lost an eye. "Pig? Speak to me! Piggy? Pig?!? WAHHHHHH!! Pig's DEAD!!! AAHHHHH!!" GIR screamed.

"Number 1245!!" Zim shouted, a fuzzy hamster guard entered. "Takes these stilts over to the _humans to be fixed," the Irken glanced at GIR, who had some how managed to cry tears even though, to the best of my knowledge, robots have no tear ducts. Zim sighed, "Ohh and the pig." Gir cheered up immediately and walked off to do something else. _

Zim went over to the main computer and sat down in a swivel chair. He spun around a few times to look at his lab, which took up the majority of the palace. He eventually faced the screen and sunk deep into thought. 

"Now, to figure out a way to defeat Dib. Once and for all…"

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

Wow. This chapter was also really messed up before I revised it. But then, I figure that it is about a year old. 


	3. The incredibly evil plots are finally un...

There is still insanity, in the year 2013 

By Keres, the Almighty Evil Author

            Chapter three. The incredibly evil plots are finally unleashed!

"Hey Squee, are you alright?" Dib asked. Squee had just gotten out of a painful back operation, to fix his melting spine. He had regained his memory by now and he was quite surprised to hear that someone actually cared about him for once.

            "Yes, I am, thank you—"

            "Great! Because we really need a fifth member to come and to help us stop Zim!" Dib then ran down the secret base's hallway. "Alright! Squee's coming!" Squee could faintly hear Gaz shout, "Be quiet."

            "—for caring…" Oh well, it wasn't anything new. Squee couldn't believe that he had stayed sane for all these years; it seemed almost impossible when he thought about it. Squee walked into his little room. Even though the world was in shambles, their secret base was surprisingly high tech, and it had always left him curious, but it was better not to think about these things. It hurt his head. 

            Squee looked around, suddenly paranoid, and when he was satisfied he pulled out an old stuffed bear that looked like it had seen much better days. "It's disturbing, but Shmee has always been the only one I could truly trust."

            "Hey Squee!" Dib suddenly barged in. He paused and stared at the tattered Shmee that he was holding. 

Squee quickly hid the bear behind his back, "Umm…yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"In a second."

"Okay, but hurry up. We've got the **world** to save."

Dib ran off and Squee sighed, tucked Shmee safely behind his pillow, and followed Dib.

---

Zim was plotting, evilly as usual. Why couldn't he capture the Dib creature? "I should have been able to spot his large malformed head in a crowd of those human stink-slaves by now!" Zim shouted out loud.

"I like burritos!" GIR answered in reply. 

"The hamster guards are obedient, but stupid. It's no wonder they haven't found him yet," Zim said, pacing around some more.

"Ooo! Ooo! I know where he is!" GIR said suddenly, jumping up and down. 

"Really GIR? Where is he?"

"He's in my head!" GIR said proudly with his tongue sticking out.

Zim ignored GIR and continued thinking, "And why haven't the humans found him yet? But Dib _is_ fighting for their…_freedom. _Those stupid slaves, I offered a reward! But they would probably want their freedom…" Then the little tiny gears started to turn in Zim's head, "That's it! GIR! I have figured out how to capture Dib."

"Yaaaay!" 

"If we offer a life time of freedom for Dib's ill-shapened head, then those filthy servants will find Dib for me!"

"Aunt Betty's bakin' apple pie!" GIR shouted and Zim regarded the robot merely with an inquisitive glance. 

A communicator came out of Zim's Pack, "Number 0134, set up the floating monitors and cameras. I have an announcement to make."

"Give me all your taquitos!" GIR shouted in the background. 

---

"Soooo…What is our plan again?" Squee asked. Dib, Gaz, Keef, Torque and he were all walking in the streets of Zimtopia. The smell that reeked from the place was incredible, and the group often felt as if they were about to pass out. Making their way through the market, they slowly made their way closer to Zim's Palace.

"When we get to Zim's castle…thing…we find a way to break in, and then we try to find Zim, and then we do horrible, **horrible** things to him." Dib said as he started to chuckle maniacally. The rest of the group just stared at him, "What?"

"You mean we're winging it," Gaz said looking up from the book she was reading. Well, I guess she can't be playing Game Slave _all_ the time.

"Umm…yes."

"You dragged us all the way out here and you don't even have a plan??? I'm going to kill you this time Dib!!!" Gaz shouted as she threw down her book and charged at Dib. It took the rest of the group to hold Gaz back effectively.

They were about to loose their grip when out of the blue, hundreds of floating flat television screens floated down so everyone in the crowd could see them. They were known as FFTVSs, and it was through these that Zim communicated to the rest of the world. The rebels, who had stayed locked up for many years had never seen these before. And for Gaz, just the sight of a TV was enough to make her stare in a hypnotic trance. Yeah, she had books and videogames but no TV. Don't ask me, I'm just the narrator…LEAVE ME ALONE! Ahhh! The voices!!

After a bit of static, Zim came on the screen. "Is this thing on? Testing, testing…" Zim tapped a microphone, "huh? Oh yeah, okay…AHEM! **GREETINGS**, people of Zim! I have come to you, bearing an important announcement! I am sure that by now, most of you are aware of a rebel named Dib, who is an everlasting…"

"Gobstopper!!" GIR shouted in the background.

"…thorn in my side. I am offering an award of 6,000,000 irken dollars _and_ freedom from work for the rest of your pathetic human lives if you capture him and bring him to me alive."

Dib started to look nervous, "Well, I'm sure nobody will recognize me…"

On the screens, Zim held up a picture of Dib, "And here is a picture of his horrible head. NOW capture him for me my stink minions!" The FFTVSs faded to static and then zoomed back to where ever they came from. 

A crowd of people started to slowly surround Dib and his small gang of rebels. "Oh come on! Just because of a little money, you're going to capture me?" Dib asked as the zombie-like humans closed in. The young man looked around nervously and could only see one way out of this.

He began screaming like a maniac. 

 "People of Earth! I know that you have been slaves for a long time, but we can be free of Zim! If you join me, and if we all work together, we can overthrow him! Capturing me won't do any of you good! If you help me, then we can all be free again! Are you with me? I said, ARE YOU—Hey wait, where are you taking me? Stop, ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The people didn't listen to his shouts and pleas as they carried him off towards the palace thing. 

The rest of the rebels just stood there for a few moments, until Gaz said, "Does anyone want to get some tacos?"

"Yeah, alright." Torque said and they all left.

**To Be Continued…**

**More author notes of doom!**

Don't worry Dib fans, he will be saved. Please don't eat my head. And yes, tacos also exist in the year 2013. I don't know why. They just do. Live with it. 

Well I didn't have to do to much at all to this chapter. Do you know why? Because it was freaking LEGIBLE! Geeze! No wonder people liked this chapter more than the others! ****


	4. And there’s a McDonalds amid the destruc...

There is still insanity, in the year 2013 

By future lord and ruler Keres. Obey and bring me sausages! 

Chapter four. And there's a McDonalds amid the destruction and waste!

            When we last left our heroes, Dib had been kidnapped by mindless zombies and his brave allies went to get tacos.  We find out heroes at a Taco Bell. Why are there Taco Bells in the future, when most people can't even afford a shoelace? I don't know. But there was, and right next to it there was a Starbucks! 

            While the heroes ate, the only one thinking was the sanest of the group, Squee. He suddenly startled the group when he asked, "Maybe we should _save_ Dib?" Everyone responded with blank stares that seemed to say, "Are you mad?"

            "I mean, if it wasn't for Dib then we wouldn't be free and able to steal tacos from these poor people," Squee said, taking another nacho, "don't you think we could at least save him?"

            "But he's so annoying. Unlike you, we've all had to live with him for our entire lives," Gaz said, and the rest of the brave rebels nodded. 

"Alright, fine, I'll just try to save him by myself then," Squee said, and he left, but not before finishing his taco.   
            As he was about to leave Gaz stood up, "Wait, I'll come too."

"Really? What made you change your mind?"

"Dib still owes me 5 bucks, and with the interest rate I charged, it's worth about $50,000 now."

Keef also stood up, "I'll come too! Maybe then I can finally prove that Zim isn't bad." As he said this he held up "Zim's" cage.

"You brought that along with you?" Keef simply replied with a nod. 

Now Torque was the only one left sitting down. He looked around then said, "Feh, alright I guess I'll come too."

"Okay then, lets go." And so they left. Yay. 

--

Meanwhile, Dib had been brought to Zim by one of the slave humans. There had been a bloody battle over who would get him, but finally this poor bloke, who's name was Kyle, won. Dib had tried with all his might to escape, but constant labor had made Kyle extremely strong and deformed.

When Kyle reached the doors, two hamster guards pointed large sharp and pointy spears at him. 

"I have Dib," Kyle said, holding up his prize slightly. The guards looked at each other and nodded, and the large doors opened. Kyle made his way to a huge "throne" room, which was actually more like a huge computer. At the end of the room was a large swivel chair. A voice came from the chair, which said, "Who is it?"

Kyle recognized the voice as his lord, Zim's. "Lord Zim," He said kneeling, "I have brought the traitor."

"You're the traitor!" Dib shouted at Kyle, "You've betrayed you own people!"

"Silence!" Zim shouted, and his chair spun around, the only things visible were his two blood red eyes. "Good job slave. GUARDS!" Two hamsters came out and strapped Dib to a wall facing Zim.

"Will I get my reward?" Kyle asked hopefully. 

"Ummmmm…. I think **not.** Guards, seize the large human and umm…throw him in the dungeon…for…I donno…all eternity?"

"Wait! But you promised! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kyle screamed as he was dragged. 

Zim laughed manically, "HAHAHAHA! Foolish human! Did you actually expect me to _keep _my promise? Hahahahahahahaha-cough-cough-cough wait a minuet, I'm fine-cough-cough," Zim pounded his chest a bit, "cough…hahaha. Now as for you, _Dib._" Zim jumped down from his chair and slowly walked towards Dib, until his body was completely out of the shadows. 

"**_Zim_****_?!?_**" Dib gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah…I am Zim…Did you miss something?"

"But, you're still _short_."

"Eh? What? …Doh, I forgot the stilts are still being repaired. Stupid humans, can't they work any faster? They need that lousy 'sleep' thing…" Zim then remembered his captive and coughed. He must have had something stuck in his squeeglyspooch, since he sure was coughing a lot. His spider legs came out of his pod so he could be taller and more threatening, "That is not important, for I now have you captive. I would kill you right now, but for some inexplicable reason, I think I will keep you locked in the dungeon instead, just long enough so you can escape. But first…I have some questions for you. Heheheh-cough."

Will Dib escape? Or will Zim get what information he needs to know? Will we ever find out why fast food is still in existence? Will Gaz stop reading her book? And what about Kyle? What happened to him? Why are you asking me? Why should I know? If you haven't noticed, I'm just making this up as I go along. But anyways, stay tuned for the next ummm…highflying…adventure!

**To be continued…**

**Author Notes…Fun…**

Actually, I don't have anything to say. I bet you're excited. 


	5. And Finally some Action

The Return of There is still insanity, in the year 2013

Chapter Five. And Finally some Action! 

By…I'll give you one guess as to who wrote this…

"So Dib… Where were you on the night of the 16th?" Zim asked Dib, who was strapped against a wall. 

Dib cocked an eyebrow, and made a face that looked remarkably similar to the Rock's. Hehe…the Rock. "I don't know. You've destroyed all calendars, remember?" the large headed boy answered. 

"Where is your base? And what are you plotting against me?" Zim countered. 

"Do you really think I'd tell you?"

"Oh you _will_ tell me. GIR!"

GIR walked over and sat down next to his master. "GIR torture our captive for a while." GIR made a happy noise.

---

            The rebels stood outside Zim's castle. It was surprisingly easy to get to; there were no motes or traps. And all the hamster guards had fallen asleep as they occasionally do in these types of stories.  

            "So how do we get in Squee-Boy?" Gaz asked.

            "Well…I'm not sure…" the rest of the group glared at him. "Oh come on!" Squee cried defensively, "I've never infiltrated an alien base before!"

            "We still need to do something! Or are we just going to give up now?"

            "Sure why not."

            "Fine, this was your idea anyways."

            "Well what am I suppose to do? Just waltz up and knock on the door and ask if Zim can come out to play?" Squee walked up and put his hand on the door while reciting his dramatic little speech. And with that slight tap, the giant doors swung open. The group looked on in awe. 

            "Well…that was easy…"

---

            "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal lalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalallalallalalalla—"

            "Okay, that is enough for now GIR," Zim said, removing his earmuffs. "Are you ready to talk _now_ earthboy?"

            "No! I'll never talk!"

            "Fine then. GIR?" 

            "Wheeeeeeee! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala, OOO Something is beeping master!"

            Zim removed his earmuffs and Dib was grateful for silence. "I'll check it out GIR, you stay here and continue your torturing."

            "Yay! LalalalalalalalalalaLALALALALALALALALA!"

            "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

            Zim raced into the next room and saw the security camera's red flashy light bulb was flashing and beeping, as it did whenever there were intruders. Thanks to GIR's super sonic hearing, Zim could see Squee and the others were trespassing in his base. "Noooo! How can this be!?" Zim grabbed a large microphone thing, "Guards, destroy the intruders in room 16-C! This is a code red! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!"

            Sirens went off all through the base and Hamster Warriors swarmed to room 16-C, trapping the heroes. "Aww Crap! This isn't good. Did anyone bring any guns or something?"

            "Oh No! I forgot my light saber at home!" Keef said earnestly, earning strange looks from the rest of the group.

            "Gaz, please tell me you have some weapons…Torque, can't you beat them away or something? You're really strong right?" Squee pleaded. 

            "Feh, whatever." Torque said and he charged at a group of hamster guards, and amazingly he wasn't shot by any of them.

            "Actually, I think I did bring a few guns…" Gaz said thoughtfully. She opened up her trench coat, revealing a large arson of guns. (And if you perverts are interpreting that line in any other way, Gaz has all her clothes on, so take your perverted mind to a porno fic or something…So there.)

            "Holy Shit Gaz! Where the Hell did you get all those!" Squee shouted, he normally wasn't the type to swear but as his life was on the line, he didn't think it mattered much at this point. 

            Gaz shrugged and handed a gun to everyone except Torque who was still beating up the robots…amazingly. So the group kept the robots away by shooting them, but they kept coming.

            "This isn't going to work, there's just too many of them!" Squee shouted. But suddenly a Robot hamster broke open the squirrel cage next to Keef. The squirrel had been locked up for far too long, especially in Squirrel years, and he was hungry for blood. He flew out of his cage and attacked every one of the Robot Hamster Guards, and while they were distracted the heroes escaped. Though, it took a while to convince Keef to leave. 

            "NOOOOO! ZIM!!!!" 

            "It's okay Keef…Uhhh…He would have wanted it that way…," Squee said as he dragged Keef along.

---

            "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!"

            "Shut up!"

            "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!"

            "Just be quiet already!

            "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!"

            "Noooooooo!"

**To Be Continued!**

            **Author Note**

Well Finally, I'm done with revising. And I did it all in one day, purty good don't chay think? Well, probably not too good, since only the first two chapters were _horribly_ butchered. But still…

            This is the last chapter I posted, but I do have another "lost" story on my hard drive, and a few more ideas to continue. However, I'm really lazy as of late, and I actually have a life now a days. But if I ever feel like being productive again, I might continue this. 

            But for now, I'm signing off.      


	6. Zim is a Real Pushover and the End

The Return of There is still insanity, in the year 2013

Chapter Six. Zim is a Real Pushover.  

Zim watched his security cameras angrily. Since when was his base so easy to break into? He cursed Dib and decided to destroy him right there and then. He ran back into the room he was keeping Dib captive. GIR was still "singing" and Dib looked haggard just by listening to the robot nonstop.

            "I'm going to give you one more chance to surrender."

            "I'll never tell you anything!" Dib replied in a voice that was a lot more tired sounding than it looks.

            "Fine then. Goodbye Dib, it's been nice knowing you, but it's about time you die."

            Zim drew pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Dib. But as fanfic magic would have it, at that moment Squee and the others burst through the door. Zim whirled around and growled rabidly at the newcomers.

            "You guys came! You actually came!" Dib shouted.

            "Yeah, well it's not as if we had anything better to do. But don't get use to it!" Gaz said.

            Zim's slightly upset face twisted into an angry face and he shouted for GIR. "Attack them GIR!!!"

             GIR screamed as he bounded in front of the freedom fighters. They all took a step back from the insane robot. He started to shake and then Keef's eyes grew wide with fear. "He's going to _explode!!!_" He shouted with many exclamation points.

            They all ducked for cover as GIR exploded into many robot pieces. Luckily they weren't damaged, or at least, they weren't damaged much. Squee, being the next heroic character after Dib, ran past Zim and undid the locks that were holding Dib. He did this using mystical powers that only heroes could have. Okay, actually he had a lock pick, but that's not the point.

            "Okay Zim! Now we will defeat you!" Dib shouted in glee.

            "Actually, I think we should run," Squee said, because he was very logical.

            "But he's right there! We can't just leave him!"

            "We ran out of bullets because of the fight with the hamster guards! He's obviously going to call more and we can't hold them off!"

            "Yeah!," Keef said from across the room, "Zim even sacrificed his life for us!"

            "His squirrel died?" Dib asked, "Alright! I mean, I'm sorry for your loss Keef."

            Meanwhile, while the heroes engaged in mindless chatter, Zim was screaming into his radio device thing. "Guards! Guards! Where are you! Get here at once!"

            The hamsters finally arrived, and the Dib and the others jumped out of the window leaving Squee behind. Squee was afraid of heights.

            "Okay, let's see…I could stay, but I would be killed…I don't really want to jump out…But…Oh fine…" He closed his eyes, and crawled out the window. Clinging to the side of the wall, he inched along.

            "What are you doing Squee?" he heard Gaz ask him. He opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the voice. She was standing on the ground below him. "That window is only three feet high."

            "Heh, I knew that," Squee replied wearily and he dropped down. Zim and the guards had finally reached the window by then, and the hamsters started to run after them while Zim continued to shout like a maniac. The rebels ran for the gate with dogs and hamsters at their heels.

---

            Later that day the rebels were all sitting at their inexplicably high tech base, talking. Everyone had made it home safe except for "Zim."

            "I don't get it. Why didn't Zim kill us? He had a lot of opportunities to, but he called for his guards instead of pulling out a gun or something," Squee wondered over his Frappachino.

            "You don't get it, do you Squee? Zim is as big of an idiot as Dib," Gaz said.

Torque lifted stuff.

            "Zim couldn't kill us immediately; it's against the code of the evil villain! Even if he had pulled a gun on us, he would have missed and shot us in the shoulder or something. Either that or he would have killed a minor character," Keef said cheerfully. Almost too cheerfully for a minor character who had just lost his bestest friend. But then, the less angst we get the better.

            "We'll stop him," Dib said confidently, "Someday, we'll defeat him…"

The End.

AN: Well, here it is. The final Chapter. This went so long without being posted for several reasons. For one, I forgot about it. I just rediscovered it on my computer yesterday.

For another, the ending sucks. Really bad. This was about when the writers block hit, as you can tell. But considering that it is an ending, and that the first half is funny, I decided to post it now. Better late than never.

I really enjoyed writing this story. And looking back now, I really am proud of most of it. For someone like me who cannot write at all…this is very good. So I'm really glad that it finally has an ending. Maybe someday, I'll come up with a sequel, but it's not likely.


End file.
